The semiconductor industry continues to have goals of higher density, superior performance, and lower cost. Scaling of device size has been a major tool used to reach these goals. However, scaling beyond the 100 nm process technology node has several difficulties associated with it, such as gate-oxide thickness, source and drain doping depths, and current density. These difficulties have resulted in new device structures to improve the existing metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices. Some of these new device structures include multi-gate MOSFET devices. A Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) or trigate FET or multigate FET (MuGFET) is a kind of multi-gate device which has a channel region formed as a vertical fin. Multiple gates are formed over and along the sides of the vertical fin. A FinFET allows for a range of channel lengths and provides a broader process window for gate structures. FinFET devices typically include high aspect-ratio semiconductor fins in which the channel and source/drain regions for the transistor are formed. The increased surface area of the channel and the electrostatic control of the channel by gates on multiple sides of the device in a FinFET results in faster and better-controlled semiconductor transistor devices. These advantages have found many new applications in various types of semiconductor devices.